Legal X Drug
by AdorableDuklyon
Summary: What happens when a scene from X is played out by different characters in a different story? The exact same things happen.


**LEGAL DRUG + X**

**Basically a crossover between Legal Drug and X/1999, however not with characters, instead it is a rather fitting (I think) progress of the original LD D&D story, except it plays out an exact scene from X.**

**I was going to swap the positions of Kazahaya and Rikuo, but I had already finished when I thought of that and was two lazy to change two pages.**

**No spoilers, just my interpretation of events. If you have read both (of course you have) then you know how things are going to go down.**

The stairs seemed to quickly ascend even though they took all the breath out of Rikuo, whose usual agility was rather superior.

When he came to the roof- with its jagged entranceway, opening onto what looked like an entire nightscape- his already seemingly short breath was knocked out of his lungs, head and heart all at the same time when he gazed upon the scene that had taken up the once peaceful school top.

Beams of unusual length where jolted upright in the form of a cross, hanging from which was a limp, delicate body of the one he held so dear to his heart and the one he had promised to protect.

Crucified, Kazahaya hang from the beams that were enlightened by the full moonlight, thin, sharp cables wrapped around his entire body, digging deeper into his skin the longer he was held up there in that nightmare.

After gathering his breath out of nowhere he managed an unconscious scream

"KAZAHAYA!"

With the inner reaches of his being, Rikuo used his entire body force to run towards where Kazahaya was being held; however his strength was then turned against him as it was used with an imposing force that landed him against the remnants of a wall jutting out of the ground.

Before he could move or even realize what had forced him against a wall, sharp pieces of glass, rock and rubble were being shoved into his limbs to keep him held back from the terrifying scene occurring before his welling eyes.

"AAAHHHH…..AAAAAAAAhhhhnnnngggaa…" Between intakes of breath he could discern the figure in front of him, encroaching closer in his personal space.

Kei had been the one to stab Rikuo using the surrounding ruins as weapons, watching him bleed unreservedly. Once Rikuo could make out her image and his own voice he forced a growl towards her as she approached.

"You do realize this is all your fault, right? If it weren't for you taking away my precious Kazahaya, I never would have been forced to eliminate you. And since you refuse to comply I can only do the next best thing."

Rikuo knew little of what she was talking about; all he knew was that Kazahaya's crazy twin sister had very suddenly come into their live and began making outrageous demands that went against Rikuo's very fibre of being. There was no way he was going to let someone he cared about disappear again!

Without replying, Rikuo glared at Kei, manipulating his small- but in this situation rather helpful- ability. Large slashes appeared on Kei's neck and chest, blowing her back making her bleed and almost falter in pain; But bleeding nowhere near as much as Rikuo was.

"You may have some powers of your own, but does not compare to what me and Kazahaya share"

"Why would you be hurting your beloved brother like this when I'm the one you have a grudge against?" Rikuo spat at Kei, getting sick of her blabbering and simple presence.

"Simple, Ri-ku-o… if I take away that which you hold most dear, then you will be hurt ten thousand times more then Kazahaya will be."

If only Rikuo's powers could reach the expanse to where Kazahaya was still being held , in an unconscious slumber, no doubt being plagued by nightmares of Rikuo's own memories.

He was regretting their last moment together, he had known that Kazahaya was able to see into people's pasts, and had always wondered, or hoped that it would hold the key to his own g=family skeletons.

His attempt to get closer to Kazahaya had become fruitful and rather pleasing, espically in that last moment, yet now, because he knew his partner so well, he knew those memories form that touch were still coursing through Kazahaya's dreams.

"Before you think of anything heroic to act on, I should probably tell you one more thing …" Kei moved in closer , closing the gap between her and Rikuo, touching his torso with her delicate hands, so much like her brother's. Though unlike her Brother that touch made Rikuo want to gag.

Still not able to understand personal space, Kei's form moved up that of Rikuo's, bringing her mouth right next to his neck, mimicking a memory Rikuo had of Kazahaya doing the same thing one time during a job. All of his energy was being depleted, so even his very minuscule abilities could not be called upon in his most desperate time.

"I know what you and Kazahaya have been up to all this time, running around the city, trying to learn more of the disappearance of your own kin…" Although rather surprised by her words, Rikuo made no sign, much to occupied with keeping his agony silent as the blood leaked further down his body, and his wounds became next to unbearable.

Kei moved into Rikuo's ear, relishing in the drama of it all and whispered, "I know where Tsukiko is… not only that, but I know that you can never get her back, because the dead cannot come back to life."

Rikuo was now ready to snap as those words tore into his chest, and made the glass and rubble tear further into his skin.

However Kei did not wait around to continue much further with their one sided conversation, as she stepped backwards, admiring her devastating work, then turned towards her twin.

Rikuo's mind was stuck between bad memories, unbearable pain, and slipping consciousness, et he did not dare to close his eyes. He'd rather hear of Tsukiko then see her.

Somehow Kei had landed onto of the impressive crucifix structure, standing overtop of Kazahaya, who was still oblivious to what was going on around him.

Rikuo never saw Kei bring put a large dagger from under her garments, it had just appeared and woke his slipping mind more as his heart beat faster. Almost frozen he watched as the world slowed and sped all at once, letting only Kei's last words ring loud and clear.

"I know this, because… I Killed Tsukiko!" with that she bent down leading the dagger into her brother's chest, creating the illusion that he had woke at the moment… the same moment Rikuo's heart stopped.

…..


End file.
